


Petrichor

by VikingLord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun-centric, I don't know what tags to add, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Strangers Baekchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingLord/pseuds/VikingLord
Summary: Baekhyun sees a beautiful boy in the rain.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> hi, here's a short something that i wrote while i was procrastinating

It happened in the most unordinarily ordinary way possible. Their first meeting. Although, meeting would be a generous use of the word since it was more of Baekhyun staring at Jongdae for way longer than was considered normal.

There he was standing at the pavement, watching cars whiz by in a flash of blur as he waited for the signal to go red. Just a regular Wednesday evening. Baekhyun had an extra tutorial lecture that day and by the time he was done with classes the sun had already begun to set. A faint twinkling of orange could be seen over the top of the buildings, colouring the horizon and dusting the sky in a soft warm glow. As seconds turned to minutes he waited and almost didn't realise when it started to pour. The water came rushing down in bucketfuls and Baekhyun thanked his luck that he found an umbrella inside the mess of his bag.

It seemed as if the rain made everything around more restless. Car horns blared as people rushed to get home, pedestrians swarmed around like ants looking for a shelter, kids screeched as their parents shouted.

Among the noise of the city and relentless patter of water drops he heard a laughter. In an instant, his world became static, sounds slowly becoming mum until the only sound remaining was that beautiful, melodious laughter. The laughter rang in his ears, dimming out all his worries and all the complaints he had for the world. It was the only thing that mattered.

Curious, he turned around to locate the source of the sound only to find his target to be a short, messy haired boy clad in a long checkered coat that snugly held his entire body. He must be Baekhyun's own age by the looks of it, the backpack he was wearing confirmed that he too was a student.

There was a taller boy next to him who was whispering something to him, something that probably prompted the laughter. Baekhyun felt a sharp stab of something he failed to describe at that but it quickly fizzed out as he continued watching this angel on earth. The boy was standing underneath a tree to escape the pouring rain but the rain had got to him before he found a shelter it seemed. 

Even from a distance Baekhyun could see the water droplets that lined his high raised cheekbones, getting caught on the sharpness of the incline, creating a beautiful, dotted pearl-like display. Some had escaped, however, and had run down all the way down his cheeks and to his chin, slowing making their way to his pale throat that peeked from beneath the collars of the coat. Baekhyun's eyes instinctively followed the path of the water drops and found his Adam's apple that bobbed up and down as the boy laughed.

He gulped, directing his gaze away from the boy's throat only for it to land on his eyes that were surprisingly staring right back at him. He had stopped laughing and was instead focused on meeting Baekhyun's stare. There was something in those deep brown irises. Something border lining curiosity and inquisitiveness with a hint of mischief. The very next second the boy's kittenish lips broke into a smirk as if he knew how long Baekhyun had spent staring and all those thoughts that raced through his head that he dared not say aloud.

They stared at each other for a while before the boy's lips started to move. Baekhyun, too caught up in a trance, didn't hear what he was saying.

"The rain stopped." he said again, this time thankfully he did hear it.

And sure enough Baekhyun saw that instead of water pouring down it was settled in small puddles along the pavement. The traffic had stopped as well, pedestrians were making their way across the road. It was Baekhyun's cue to leave but he didn't have the heart to leave without the cute boy. Then again he really needed to get back home. He turned around one more time giving him a small smile and seeing he boy return the smile before he headed home with no prospects of ever seeing the beautiful, soft smile ever again.

Except fate had something else planned for them.


End file.
